From the European Patent Application EP 64763 A1, a method for controlling a glow plug is discussed, which provides for measuring the current flowing through the glow plug. To this end, a measuring resistor is configured in the current path of the glow plug, and the voltage drop across the measuring resistor is measured. In this manner, variations in the current flowing through the glow plug can be detected.